


Go home

by HikariYumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Being an Asshole, Dean Being an Idiot, Gen, Lonely Castiel, M/M, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Sad Castiel, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumi
Summary: After a hunt, everyone is pretty exhausted and Dean snaps at Cas.





	Go home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,
> 
> This was supposed to be a little drabble for my train ride. Something cheerful, I might add.  
> Well, have fun anyways.
> 
> ~Hikari
> 
> P.S. I love Dean, but sometimes, he can be an idiot.

With a loud 'thump', the bloodied knife and the gun fell onto the polished table of the bunker's main room. Sam sent him a stink eye before deciding it wasn't worth the trouble.  
  
"Dean, wanna eat something?" The hunter shrugged while he threw his jacket onto the weapons carelessly. "Kay, I'll go to bed then. Don't search for a new case before you had five solid hours."  
  
Dean scoffed silently and made his way to the kitchen to get himself a beer. He was sure he'd stacked the fridge before leaving.

When he searched the drawer for a bottle opener, he realised that he wasn't alone. Cas was still there, standing behind him, watching intently and silently.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes and gave up his search and instead opened his beer at the edge of the table.

"What do you want, Cas?" he asked finally, after swallowing down a few sips of his drink.  
  
"Nothing. What do you want?"  
  
Normally, he would think the angel's clueless demeanour amusing, but today Dean wasn't really feeling it.  
  
"I want to go drink my beer without the feeling that someone's gonna steal it out of my hands every second."  
  
As expected, Castiel tilted his head to the side, not looking away for a second. "Be assured I don't want your beer. You know that I don't drink."

Sighing exasperatedly, Dean leaned against the kitchen counter.  
  
"Yes, Cas, I do know that. I just wanted to make you stop staring at me."  
  
That seemed to be better understandable because the angel looked away and nodded. But he still didn't move, just kept standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Come on, dude, what do you want?" And they were right back at the beginning, Dean was beyond exhausted. When Castiel _still_  did nothing except just _being_ , something in the hunter snapped. "Why don't you just go home? Can you believe how annoying it is if you keep hanging around here?"  
  
As soon as Dean had closed his mouth he noticed how rude this had been. But there was nothing he could do about that now.

"B- but... you're my home?" Castiel was back to eye contact, the weird kind when Dean was unable to avert his gaze. He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. "I guess this was a misunderstanding, then. I will... leave then." And after another short pause. "I'll listen in case you need me later."  
  
Then he was gone. Without a trace, just a short rustling of invisible wings.

Of course Cas didn't have a home to go back to. How should he? He was an angel without a sibling whom he could trust, heaven against him and Dean had sent him home.  
  
The hunter poured the remaining beer down the sink and tossed the bottle away. He wasn't in the mood to drink.  
  
With a deep sigh Dean rubbed his forehead. He'd fucked up a lot lately, fortunately Castiel had never seemed to be resentful. Maybe this would change some day, dean wouldn't hold it against him.

He would need to talk to Cas. But that would have to wait until the next morning, he needed to be more clear headed so he wouldn't fuck things up even worse. God knew he was good in that regard.


End file.
